Denial
by radioactive edelweiss
Summary: No matter how many times he argues, there's something going on with his body, is there? YoruRan, eventual SoraNao. Rating for safety and undertones. Mpreg--plotline posted,I won't be finishing this story
1. Chapter 1

**Denial**

**I quote myself, just after finishing Sukisho on Youtube**

"**Me: now that I've finished this, I hope another idea doesn't pop into my mind, I mean, with four fics on hold... anyway, I suppose there's nothing to write about in Sukisho, not even Sunao becoming pregnant and :insert ficcie spoilers here: ...aw damn"**

**Lack of internet causes percentage of homework completed to lower and percentage of fics written to double**

**:nodnod:**

**The world needed more mpregs... and more angst... so I present you with this angsty and mpreggy ficlet!**

**:cuts big ribbon:**

**((Arrgh...as of right now I'm with my father in his weekly Japanese lessons...I think I've been scarred for life :cries: ... it's all because I forgot that this Saturday there were no French lessons, is it? Damn me ))**

Disclaimer: I don't own Sukisho/Sukiyo/Su... er... :insert here complete title: ...I've mentioned I have no internetz as of right nows, have I?

**Spoilers warning for basic outline of the series, this fic starts before about episode 8 but the spoilers reach all the way up to eppy 13 / OVA**

**((Meh ff dot net for not allowing my hyphens anymore))**

_Story decidated to IsuIsu because she rocks my stripey socks ((and because she's beta-ing most of my stories...heeeee ))_

* * *

Sunao woke up yet again on Hashiba's bed, it was happening too frequently for comfort. At least twice a week did he wake up next to his roommate, his lower body numb and a goofy smile on his face. Today, he quickly disentangled his arms from Sora's while said roommate was still asleep. He quickly gathered his clothing which laid on the floor, frowning as he noted he was completely naked. He slipped on a bathrobe and ran towards the dorm's bath, seeking to erase all traces of Ran's previous activities using his body.

Hot water fell over him, he furiously scrubbed until his skin was sore and hurting. Oh he felt so dirty, yet how he longed to be touched so intimately by Sora himself, not Yoru. He felt sick, Sora didn't want him, he'd love him much less once he found out he was about to betray him. Nao leaned against the wall... he wasn't supposed to feel that way towards his roommate. He was supposed to hate him, but... but...

He couldn't keep his dinner inside any longer, dropping to his knees, one arm over his tummy and the other one supporting his weight.

And to think he was about to thank whatever god for allowing him not to throw up today.

He tried to get up, but his legs felt wobbly. He stammered out of the stall and toward the sinks, rinsing his mouth clean at the first chance he got.

"Nao-chan?"

The strawberry brunette spotted Matsuri's reflection on the mirror.

He nodded, immediately averting his gaze over the sink.

"Are you okay"

Nao sighed softly.

"I believe I am"

Matsuri hmmed, but said nothing.

After a few seconds, his broody mood disappeared, in its place stood a wide grin

"You know what? Last night I got a special request for the Do It All Team and-"

Sunao cut him off, "I'm not in the mood"

The blond blinked, Sunao picked up his towels and bathrobe and left.

* * *

Sora woke shortly after Sunao left. He, too, was aware that he had been sleeping with his friend too often. Assuming his roommate was taking breakfast, he headed to the baths. He hadn't even gotten halfway there where an overly enthusiastic Matsuri-chan greeted him and began to explain how they were required to dress up in a miniskirt and tank top, grab some pompoms, comb their hair into two pigtails and cheer for the school's basketball team

Sora's eye twitched. He mentally counted to three and ran for the sake of his reputation, having to barricade himself in his room for some half an hour, eventually deciding he was safe from Matsuri's evil schemes.

He opened the door slowly, popping out his head to investigate. He didn't see Matsuri so he opened wide the door. He tiptoed out of his room and tripped over something.

...Someone.

Nao got up, raging, and grabbed his roommate by the collar of his pyjamas

"I've had such a bad day. First, I wake up by your side, my whole damn body hurts, I throw up in the bathroom and Matsuri attempts to drag me to the dark side, I come to the room and the freaking door is closed, I get tired of waiting and decide to take a nap and when you finally decide to open the door YOU TRIP ON ME!"

Some heads had popped out of various doors, gossipping among themselves.

Now that he mentioned it, Sora might have heard frantic banging on his door... but he assumed it was Matsuri.

Nao's eyes were narrowing dangerously, he was obviously not pleased with Hashiba spacing out during his rant

"Were you even listening TO ME?!" The last part was accompanied by a punch to the jaw of the poor blue haired teen.

* * *

**There won't be too much angst in this fic because... well... I can't write a decent angsty scene to save my life... but labelling it 'Romance / Humor' would have been wrong... meh**

**The title will be 'Denial' until I come up with a better one, suggestions?**

**Thank you were much for reading and, review? Please?**

**-Vivi**


	2. Chapter 2

Urgh

I hate hate hate hate to leave you hanging like this, I hate it myself when stories are discontinued and well, I'm doing the same thing

But I seem to have lost all interest in actually writing stories, I've been trying to dedicate more time to my original characters, who've been complaining so much for the lack of attention

I had the hope that I'd suddenly feel inspired and finish this once and for all but if I haven't done it in over a year, I don't think I ever will

Sorry to all of you

Instead of just closing here, I'll try to summarize what had been going in my head at the time and if anyone feels like adopting the idea and writing it please drop me a line, I'd link your story from here

* * *

Okay so, the next week or so are quite normal, the morning sickness aside, By the next Friday Nao is sure he has an infection and goes to Nanami for a check up. He finds nothing wrong with him. Yoru and Ran continue their nightly visits, but they are well aware of the baby they wished for in the hot springs.

By the second month mark Nao has put on some weight somehow and as a joke Matsuri suggests he takes a pregnancy test. And well, the result is positive and he makes the blond swear he won't say a word to anything. Meanwhile, Nao and Sora's relationship gets a bit strained after Sora can't explain to himself why his roommate is so moodswingey and spends less and less time with him. So hitting the third month mark Nao unexpectedly leaves the dorms and moves in with Aizawa who he somehow feels is a paternal figure (Stockholm syndrome of sorts? Right, moving on)

Sora is like buut why did he leave and emo and in one of his internal monologues with Yoru he gets mentally kicked for treating his roommate badly and the secret of the pregnancy is slipped. So now he's roommateless, frustrated and confused, and trying to figure out if there are any feelings for Nao deep inside

By the seventh month, while Sora is shopping for groceries he bumps into a pregnant woman. As he's helping her on her feet her blonde wig slides and it's yaay Nao

(lameass and cliché, I know, please don't throw the rocks yet)

And Nao is angry at him and frustrated (because of the emotional abuse at Aizawa's, he's a bastard, you know) but somehow they sort it out and go back to college

Aizawa is not happy, of course, but he decides he's too busy trying to make a clone of himself to actually mind

So in the end Sora finds out Matsuri actually knew about Nao's secret and hits him for not saying anything

And somewhen in between Sora and Yoru and Nao and Ran overcame their bipolarity disorders and can now accept they love each other (finally!) and they end up happily together, discussing names for the child, blissfully unaware of how to get it out of Nao's tummy

* * *

As you might have seen, it still needs lot of work, but if anyone was willing to give it a try please tell me

Much love

Thanks for putting up with me(?)

-Viv

Thought to self: I might as well do this for all the other uncomplete stories I have out there


End file.
